Forever mine, never yours
by ViolinsCry
Summary: The followup fic to Forever yours, never mine. Please read that one before reading this!


"It's almost the new year! New year! New year! It's almost the new year, hip hip hooray!" Pinkie loved new years eve, and the days leading up to it. New years eve meant party time!

"Are you planning another party this year?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she watched the earth pony tumble about happily in the park.

Pinkie stopped mid-tumble, her head pointed downwards at the grass and her hind legs were pointed upwards towards the sky. "Yup!" She nodded from her upside-down position. With little effort, she flipped herself back onto all fours and dashed over to Twilight, flailing her front legs at her. "The BEST EVER, MOST AWESOMELY AWESOME NEW YEARS PARTY EVER!"

Pinkie said those words every year, and every year she outdid herself. The purple unicorn smiled and nodded before asking. "So what is going to be new this year, Pinkie?"

"More fireworks!" Pinkie exclaimed in delight. She could probably couldn't smile any wider, then again... this was Pinkie Pie.

"I know everypony does love fireworks." Twilight Sparkle smiled brightly.

The pink earth pony rubbed her hooves together in front of her, an almost wicked gleam in her eyes. "I managed to get a some really, really, really, really HUGE fireworks this year. Princess Celestia even gave me some super special awesome secret ones!"

"Oh, really?" Twilight arched a brow at the words, now she was curious.

"Mmhmm!" Pinkie's head bobbed up and down in a blur of speed. "Except they are really super secret, so I can't tell you!"

"Well, I -was- going to ask..." Twilight Sparkle started, giggling sarcastically.

"I'll -never- tell you!" The earth pony grinned. "Never ever never! You'll just have to wait for the party!"

"Of course! I will just have to wait." Twilight chuckled a little.

"Okay, well... I have to go and plan, and bake! Bye!" The pink pony cheered, then dashed away from the park at supersonic speeds.

Ponyville was bustling on the last day of the year, ponies were rushing about; a lot of them helping to prepare both parties for the night. There was a party starting at 8:30pm, for the young ponies who were too young to stay up till midnight. The second would start at 11pm for the rest of the ponies, the fireworks would be set off exactly at midnight.

Most of the ponies were gathered at the park by 8:30, and the mayor gave a short speech for the children before the fireworks were set off. They shot into the cool night air, exploding into a mass of colours and designs. The lights hung in the air for a few short moments before they cooled and fell back down towards the ground slowly, fading away before they reached the grass.

The young ponies all gasped and cheered at the fireworks, some of them were frightened by the loud sounds and bright lights; so they hid behind their parents trembling in fear.

The show lasted for ten minutes, the finale a mass of fireworks being shot off together, the sky being lit up brilliantly. The last explosion ended, and the sky was left quiet and dark again. The young ponies applauded and cheered loudly, before their parents ushered them off home to go to bed.

The next few hours went by quickly, the tables all set with a huge array of food and drinks for the party. As 11pm came closer, more and more ponies arrived; they milled around and chatted. Pinkie bounded around, greeting each pony by name and pointing them all to the table full of food.

More and more ponies came to the park, some with their own picnics. Pinkie hopped about and found her friends setting up a nice large blanket to sit on for the fireworks show. "Hello everypony!" Pinkie beamed brightly at them. "All the food is over there, and the drinks are over there!" She pointed to each table.

Rarity patted the empty place beside her. "Pinkie Pie, darling. Come sit with us, you must be exhausted."

"Hrmm... okay!" Pinkie bounced into the empty spot and sat down.

Spike came back from the tables, his plate dangerously full of all sorts of sugary delights. "Here everypony! There's enough for all!" He set the plate down in the centre of the picnic blanket, pulling out a shiny red ruby for himself to eat.

"Oh, thanks Spike!" Applejack grabbed a doughnut for herself as the others all helped themselves.

Fluttershy sat quietly opposite Rainbow Dash, the two of them reaching for the same cupcake, the yellow pegasus giggling softly and pushing it towards Rainbow. "Here, you take it."

"Thanks 'Shy." Rainbow grinned, taking the cupcake and taking a large mouthful of it. "Mmm, good as always Pinkie!"

"Thanks!" Pinkie Pie grinned happily. "The Cakes helped of course, there was just too much for me to cook alone!"

"They really are great." Twilight smiled happily.

The six friends spent the next fourty minutes talking amongst themselves, Fluttershy every now and then glancing over at Rainbow Dash quickly. Just before midnight, the Mayor stepped up onto the temporary platform. She got the crowds attention and they fell quiet.

"Fillies and Gentleponies, another year is about to come to an end. I wish to thank you all for helping to keep Ponyville running smoothly, and I would like to thank Pinkie Pie, the Cakes and everypony else who worked hard to make tonight a success! Here is to another wonderful year in Equestria!" She raised a glass, everypony in the crowd doing the same. "To Ponyville and Equestria!"

The crowd returned the toast in unison, then all settled back down for that perfect viewing position for the upcoming show. The Mayor called for their attention, and together the residents of Ponyville counted down to the new year. As they counted to one, the Mayor waved and the fireworks were set off by the pyrotechnics. At first, the show was slow, whistling and zig-zagging fireworks shot into the dark night sky to the sounds of cheering ponies. They exploded with a mass of bright colours, shimmering brilliantly in the sky. Before they'd completely dulled, more had taken their place. Fountains of light steamed from their packaging on the ground in whites, reds and greens. Blues and purples soon followed while more whistling lights shot into the sky.

Three particularly large fireworks exploded from the ground, each exploding in the sky, making the symbols of each race of ponies.

"Impressive!" Twilight Sparkle beamed at the amazing display, her friends all nodding in agreement as the symbols hung in the sky longer than the rest of the fireworks.

"See!" Pinkie clapped excitedly. "See! Those were the super secret fireworks!"

"Uhm... Rainbow Dash." Pinkie whispered in the blue pegasus' ear. "C-can I... ask you something in private?"

Dash turned and nodded to Fluttershy, the two excusing themselves. Fluttershy led Rainbow Dash to a more secluded spot, the fireworks still exploding in the sky.

"So, what's up 'Shy?" The rainbow maned pony asked with a smile.

Fluttershy didn't answer, she shuffled closer to Rainbow Dash and blushed darkly before pressing her lips against the other pegasus'. Rainbow didn't pull away, nor did she respond. Fluttershy broke the one-sided kiss, and peered into her friends eyes; hoping to see something else apart from the sadness reflected in her magenta eyes.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy." Rainbow looked down sadly at the ground, shuffling her hoof on the dirt.

"B-but... R-Rainbow Dash... I... " Fluttershy stammered softly. "I... love you."

Rainbow Dash turned her head, watching another set of fireworks explode in the sky. "You waited too long. We're... best friends 'Shy."

_I... waited too long? _

The impressive display continued, countless fireworks illuminating the sky in an assortment of colours. Almost twenty five minutes later, the fireworks ceased. One final one shot into the sky, a large yellow tail following it before it exploded, the shape of Princess Celestia's cutie mark shimmering in the sky.

So that was it. It was done. A heavy silence between the pair. "Alright, then, w-well... I'll see you t-tomorrow?" Fluttershy asked, forcing a smile to her lips. "Happy new year, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash nodded solemnly, and headed back to the picnic. Leaving the yellow pegasus alone in the cool night. She turned wings and head drooping as she left the party and headed home, tears rolling down her face as she struggled to control her emotions. She wouldn't bring this up again. That way, at least Rainbow Dash wouldn't know that she had broken her best friends heart. However, Fluttershy still hoped that perhaps... some day... Dash would change her mind.


End file.
